


Я иду учить тебя смеяться...

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Я иду учить тебя смеяться!Мне же наплевать на все запреты!И никто не сможет догадаться,Только я сумею вспомнить, где ты.Мария Кочерова "Я иду учить тебя смеяться..."





	

Она не должна была погибнуть так глупо, поистине нелепо.

Выпрыгнула перед Чидори Саске, заслонив собой Итачи. Как вообще прознала, где проходит поединок братьев?

На этот раз его рука пробила ее грудь, пальцы с короткими, обломанными ногтями царапнули плащ нукенина, самыми кончиками, оставив влажные следы.

Итачи помнит ужас, расплескавшийся в глазах младшего брата, когда он увидел, кто нанизан на его руку.

Глупая девочка с золотыми волосами и солнечной улыбкой. На этот раз ее губы стали яркими, кроваво-красными не от поцелуев.

Братья вместе вернулись в Коноху, вместе были судимы и оправданы, вместе восстанавливали квартал клана и участвовали войне.

Только Саске так и не смог простить Итачи смерть родителей и клана.

А Итачи не смог простить брату смерть Наруто.

 

Я иду учить тебя смеяться!

Мне же наплевать на все запреты!

И никто не сможет догадаться,

Только я сумею вспомнить, где ты.

 

Коноха восстановилась после ужасной, кровопролитной войны, Саске возглавил клан Учиха, а Итачи... Итачи предпочитал время проводить на берегу реки, в тени деревьев.

\- Ты все такой же нелюдимый, Итачи.

Ее волосы золотятся на солнце, развеваются по воздуху шелковыми стягами - кто бы мог подумать, что прическа ее техники клонирования и соблазнения в два высоких хвостика неспроста. Глубокие глаза синие-синие, как безоблачное небо над головой, и по-прежнему яркие, как будто не гасли в последнем убежище Учиха.

Так легко, так желанно обмануться.

Но силуэт Наруто прозрачен, а пальцы Итачи проходят сквозь нее, когда девушка садится рядом. Ей все еще пятнадцать лет, и на груди ее лепестками мака застыло пятно крови.

Самый страшный кошмар. Самая желанная греза.

\- Почему ты не оставляешь меня? Почему не уходишь в Чистый мир?

\- Потому что еще рано оставлять, я не научила тебя самому главному, - Наруто светло, задорно улыбнулась. - Но я же тебе не надоела?

Итачи мотнул головой.

\- Почему другие не видят тебя? - с болью простонал он.

Даже если за ним сейчас следят, пусть утвердятся в мысли о сумасшествии гения клана - это небольшая цена за Наруто.

\- Потому что другим я не нужна.

 

Только я смогу больные очи

Распахнуть далёкими мирами!

Может, как и прежде ты захочешь

За руку держаться над кострами.

 

\- Итачи, проснись! - прохладное дуновение призрачного прикосновения. - Идем, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Итачи молча оделся и последовал за призраком. Наруто двигалась легко, совсем как при жизни, хвостики ее развевались пшеничным золотом. Мужчине казалось, он чувствует ускользающий аромат глицинии. Точно также пахла повязка шиноби, спрятанная под его подушкой. Запах тонкий, нежный, почти выветрился. Итачи боялся того дня, когда аромат пропадет окончательно. Как будто вместе с этим исчезнут последние воспоминания о Наруто.

Поляна, на которую Наруто привела его, была заполнена деревьями глицинии. Всех оттенков и форм, тяжелые гроздья и плетущиеся ветви наполняли воздух дивным, знакомым ароматом. Девушка коснулась одного из цветков.

\- Мое любимое место, о нем никто, кроме меня, не знает, - повернулась, щурясь лукаво, отчего напомнила кошку. - Помнишь возле Селения Травы...

Помню.

Итачи прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось закричать, что он помнит все, до последней секундочки, до каждого движения. Проклятое додзюцу стало благословенным, потому что позволяло видеть каждую гримаску Наруто, считывать каждую ее эмоцию.

\- ... как в перерыве между вашими заданиями мы...

Кисаме ушел. Наверное, он подозревал, на крайний случай догадывался, но никогда ни о чем не расспрашивал. Итачи развел костер, в который бросил пучок засушенных трав вперемешку с такими же сухими цветками глицинии.

\- ... сказал, что напоминаю тебе пламя с ароматом цветов...

Они целовались, до умопомрачения, а после - долго сидели и любовались на рассвет. Переплетались ладонями.

Итачи протянул руку, Наруто сверху опустила свою.

Все как тогда, только... сквозь руку девушки можно было увидеть траву.

\- Давай встретим рассвет вместе, как в тот раз, - предложила Наруто.

Глаза призрака подозрительно блестели, а губы подрагивали.

Итачи ни за что бы не признался, что глициния начала расплываться перед глазами.

Словно одни во всей Вселенной, только их маленький мирок. Прекрасный, родной, любимый. Ради этого сражался Итачи, это он защищал.

 

Передать по кругу чашу ночи,

Брызги уронить с рассветом в небо!

Алою, ликующей зарёю

За тобой пойду туда, где не был!

 

\- Это ты хотела показать мне? - Итачи недоумевал.

Перед ним расстилалась Коноха. Живущая, бурлящая, говорливая, наполненная куда-то спешащими людьми.

Восстановленная.

Возрожденная.

Рядом с ним, на голове Четвертого, стояла Наруто Узумаки. Вернее, не стояла, а кружилась, раскинув руки.

\- Да, посмотри! Только посмотри туда. Ты спас их всех, ты спас целый мир! Так живи, Итачи, живи за нас двоих, - в последнее время она торопилась, куда-то спешила, словно хотела успеть все в ограниченный срок. - Будь проще, будь смелее, приветливее. Не ограничивай себя тесными рамками квартала - это не твое. Есть товарищи, которые тебя поддержат, есть брат, который засранец и теме, но все равно любит тебя.

\- Есть ты.

Наруто остановилась, внутренний свет сделал черты лица мягче, а глаза - прекраснее.

\- И есть я, - согласилась она. - Даже если ты меня не видишь, я все равно всегда буду рядом. Пойду за тобой на самый край света. Даже если ты меня не увидишь, - тихо закончила девушка.

Вместе они повернулись к деревне.

 

Поведу тебя звездою яркой,

Паруса наполню ветром свежим.

Ты не думай, что с моею смертью

Видеться со мною будешь реже.

 

\- Итачи? - удивление выплескивалось через край в голосе Сакуры.

\- Прости, я не вовремя, - Учиха повернул было обратно.

Глупая это была идея - прийти в главный дом, к новой семье Учиха. К беременной Сакуре. Но это была идея Наруто, она всегда знала, как сделать лучше.

Они с братом почти не встречались в квартале.

\- Не говори глупостей, - Сакура поднялась, схватила его за руку и повела к столу. - Саске сейчас нет, он засранец и полный теме, но он любит тебя.

Итачи ощутил, как задрожали губы. Как будто наяву услышал голос Наруто, увидел, как та морщит носик. Это были ее слова.

Сакура понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Она была для всех путеводной звездой. Для тебя тоже?

Итачи присел, взял в руки чашку с чаем.

\- Да, она вывела меня из тьмы.

Сакура кивнула, подвинула к нему выпечку.

\- Саске тоже, и это вас объединяет. Наруто была бы недовольна тем, как вы ведете себя.

С шорохом отъехала дверь, Итачи замер, узнав шаги брата.

Саске застыл.

\- Добрый день, Саске.

Обычно младший дерзил, грубил, разворачивался и уходил. Итачи был готов к этому, к новым уколам моральной боли.

Но Саске прошел, сел рядом с ним за стол.

\- Добрый день, брат.

\- Пойду принесу вам обед, - Сакура вышла из комнаты.

Братья долго молчали. Первым заговорил Саске.

\- Она была бы недовольна нами, - усмехнулся, впервые глядя в глаза Итачи.

Тот кивнул.

\- Иногда мне кажется, Узумаки и после смерти будет меня преследовать и пытаться наставить на путь истинный, - продолжил младший Учиха.

Присутствие Наруто ощущалось во всем, в каждой мелочи. Ее улыбка, ее гримаски, ее недовольство, азарт, злость, искрящаяся радость, переживание, беспокойство. Для братьев Учиха она навсегда останется живой.

\- Если бы это было так, - с сожалением и тоской протянул старший брат.

Остаток трапезы они провели в неторопливой беседе. Говорили обо всем и ни о чем, не затрагивая самых болезненных тем.

Лед тронулся, Итачи стало легче дышать. Их жизнь в очередной раз устремилась в новое, более мирное, русло.

А в дверном проеме мелькнул и пропал кончик золотистого хвоста.

 

Я с тобою каждое мгновенье!

И никто не сможет догадаться,

Что, забыв о собственной печали,

Научила я тебя смеяться!

 

Итачи плакал, впервые за долгое время плакал. Букет пышных глициний лег перед мраморным столбцом. Единственная не-Учиха, похороненная на семейном кладбище.

\- Чудовище, демон, монстр - как тебя только не называли, - обратился он к стоящей неподалеку девушке.

В первый раз за все время он пришел на ее могилу. Как будто, не видя доказательств, мог поверить в то, что смерть Наруто - ошибка, глупая сказка, ложь, выдуманная кем-то во благо.

\- А еще занозой, врединой, кошмаром ходячим, несчастьем Конохи, - поддержала Узумаки.

Итачи негромко рассмеялся, искренне, пусть и неуверенно. Пока еще неуверенно. Это был смех освободившегося от всех оков существа, расставшегося с прошлым, не знающего будущего, но искренне верящего в счастливое настоящее.

Наруто засияла, сделала шаг вперед.

\- Спасибо, - прозрачные руки легли на плечи. - Давно мечтала услышать твой смех.

Короткое прикосновение призрачных губ - последнее, что ощутил Итачи. Девушка растворилась. Откуда-то он знал, что Наруто больше не придет.

Ей было больно, тоскливо, ее обижали, унижали, пытались сломать. Но за всем этим горела неукротимая вера в добро, в друзей, семью и Коноху.

Не обращая внимания на собственные страдания, она научила его быть свободным.

\- Спасибо, - Итачи прикоснулся к вырезанному на надгробии имени. - За то, что научила меня смеяться.


End file.
